My Choice
by Intrigue
Summary: Percy has always been abitious. But how far will he go to get what he thinks he deserves?? ((Rated PG-13 for dark content. Please R/R))


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the goddess of modern fantasy, J.K. Rowling. Percy's foul mood, and decision however, belong to Broken Starlight, & *~*jInX~*~.  
  
Author's Note: Broken Starlight and I came up with the idea for this fic, after discussing theories on different characters in the Harry Potter books. (don't ask it was late...and we had just gotten home from seeing Hannibal!) Please R/R**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


My Choice  
  
***************  


  
  
_People have always called me ambitious. I'm not ambitious, I'm just...determined. My mother has always told me if you want something bad enough, you'd do anything possible to achieve it. I'm only following my mother's advice. I've always listened to her. I've always been her smart son, her good son, her...perfect son!  
  
I'm taking control of my future. I have big plans for myself, and I'm willing to go the distance to obtain them. Don't judge me too critically because of my choice. I'm not a bad person, I just know when to seize an opportunity. Don't worry...it's for the best. As long as I serve him, I will have the power I've always wanted...the power I've always deserved. As long as I serve him I'm safe.  
  
He approached me with an offer that was to good to be true...or to true to be good, I'm not sure. In exchange for joining his ranks, and delivering the side of good; my family, my friends...my life, I am guaranteed the position of Minister of Magick in the new world. Will there even be a Ministry of Magick in the new world? No, there has to be. He promised me himself, that to position would be mine...if I am loyal.   
  
I know what you're thinking, my dearest, and you're wrong. I'm not crazy, I'm not losing my mind. In fact, for the first time I'm actually thinking clearer than any time before. I know what's at stake, and I'm willing to take any risk possible to achieve my goal. You've always known my goal. You shouldn't be too surprised at this. After all, you've always known me better than anyone, better than myself even.  
  
Please, try to understand, this is the only possible way. Father, and Dumbledore, and everyone were against Fudge. I had to be on his side. I had to be his confidante, the one he could trust, even though I knew he was wrong. He held my dreams in the palms of his hands...until now. My dreams are being cradled by someone else now. By the master I now serve. I've always had a master, I've always needed one. But soon, now, my only master shall be myself...will you be at my side, love?   
  
I can almost see you crying, feel your tears splashing against this sheet of parchment. Don't cry, I'm where I've always wanted to be. On the road toward success, on the road toward power. Didn't you realize this was coming? You, who knows my soul, my heart, my mind and my dreams. Could you not see this forming itself around our safe, happy little dream world? Or, maybe you did...maybe you just decided to ignore it. Sometimes, if you ignore bad things they'll go away...but this isn't a bad thing and I don't WANT it to go away. I want more, and more, and more. I want it until it's so much I can't stand it, and still keep flowing. Can you see now??? Can you see why I made my choice?  
  
  
By now, the time when you are reading this letter, all the above will have taken place. I will have joined the side of Dark Magick, the side of the Dark Lord. It should be almost done. I almost the future Minister of Magick...and if you are reading this, then you are, in fact, not by my side. Please, know that the spot will always be open for you. No one else could fill it. You are my love, my heart, my Veela. And, if you had realized this, you could have been the only one to stop me. But thank you for not doing so. Thank you for letting me travel down my own road. And don't blame yourself for my decisions, after all, they were my decisions. And some way, somehow, this would have come to be. Until we meet again my love.  
  
Love Always,   
Percy   
  
_  
  


*********  


  
  
Percy read over the letter one last time, before folding it neatly, and placing it in an envelope. He sighed, and then addressed the envelope.   
  
"Are you ready_ Minister_?" A cold and bemusing voice asked from behind.  
  
A chill ran down Percy's spine, and he nodded slowly. He knew Penelope would understand. She always understood him...even when he makes mistakes  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Well there ya go!!! Please R/R even if you hated it's guts!! I wonna hear from you! there might beba sequeal coming, so keep your eyes open >:)  
  
*~*jInX~*~  



End file.
